


I Can Put on an Act if I Need to.

by imsodonewithlarrystylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsodonewithlarrystylinson/pseuds/imsodonewithlarrystylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lies in bed and listens to the noises Harry makes with whoever is in his own room with. He can't count the number of nights he fell asleep in the bathroom, razor clutched in his hand, wrist throbbing.</p><p>Because you see, Harry is straight. And Louis, is not. He won't tell that to anyone though, he would never dare. Sometime between the X Factor and the present, he'd fallen in love with the curly haired idiot he was proud to call his best friend.</p><p>So maybe Louis has two secrets. Which makes things worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Put on an Act if I Need to.

Louis has a secret.

A secret he'd prefer to keep to himself until the day he dies.

And he's hoping that day will be soon.

He's used to Harry flirting shamelessly with girls and women everywhere, he's used to him bringing them back to hotels after a long night at the club or wherever the hell he chose to go. Not that he likes it; none of the guys really like to hear the obscene noises coming from his room. But it hits Louis the hardest.

On nights when Harry brings girls back to the hotel and doesn't share a room with Louis, he stays up by himself in the darkness of his room. He lies in bed and listens to the noises Harry makes with whoever is in his own room with. He can't count the number of nights he fell asleep in the bathroom, razor clutched in his hand, wrist throbbing.

Because you see, Harry is straight. And Louis, is not. He won't tell that to anyone though, he would never dare. Sometime between the X Factor and the present, he'd fallen in love with the curly haired idiot he was proud to call his best friend.

So maybe Louis has two secrets. Which makes things worse.

It'd been a long day. Interviews and a concert followed by a meet and greet, and all Louis wanted to do was go back to the hotel and cuddle with Harry while watching some tv. As they all piled back into the van, the boys all seemed oddly awake considering how tiring of a day they'd had. Louis, on the other hand, could hardly keep his eyes open.

He slid into his usual spot next to Harry and laid his head down on his shoulder, the younger boy smiling at him.

"So who's up for some clubbing tonight?" Zayn rubbed his hands together in excitement, a smile forming on his lips. The van erupted into noise, all of the boys discussing the night ahead of them.

Louis' stomach twisted into a knot as he leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear.

"You're not going with them, are you?" Harry looked up from his phone to lock eyes with him.

"I was gonna, yeah..is that alright?" Louis swallowed hard, feeling tears prick at his eyes. He nodded fervently and took his head off Harry's shoulder. Pulling his hood up over his head and tugging the sleeves of his jacket down over his hands, he crossed his arms and leaned against the window in silence for the remainder of the ride.

****

When they got back to the hotel, Louis was the first one out of the van and up the stairs.

"Lou, wait! Talk to me!" Harry said, quickly trying to catch up with him. Louis wanted to stop, he hated making Harry feel guilty because whenever Harry did it to him, it was the worst feeling ever. But Louis kept walking, only looking at the hallway in front of him.

"Louis, c'mon, please talk to me." Louis felt a strong hand grip his shoulder and turn him around.He had now come face to face with Harry, who was now frowning with his eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong?" Louis shook his head and turned toward the door, fishing the keycard out of his hoodie pocket and sliding it in. Harry followed suit behind him, closing the door as he entered.

"Just go, okay? They're waiting for you." Louis took his shoes off and wandered over to the bed and sat down, wishing Harry would make this easier and just leave.

"Is that what this is about? You don't want me to go?" he felt the bed sink down as Harry sat next to him, putting a hand on the small of his back and rubbing.

"No, it isn't. I'm tired and want to go to sleep, now will you please just leave?" he didn't once look up from the floor, but he could feel Harry's eyes burning a hole into the side of his head. He knew Harry would forget about this fight when he got to the club, the alcohol and girls would take away his worries, there was no doubt.

"Fine, if that's what you want. Do you want me to come to bed in here when I get back?"

"I'd rather not be in the same room as whoever you choose to bring home and fuck tonight.Goodnight, Harry." Louis got up off the bed and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and cursing himself for being so rude.

Harry sat on the bed in shock. Louis never snapped at him, but he knew his best friend well enough to know that whenever he got like this, he needed to be left alone.

He still couldn't figure out why he would make such a big deal out of this now, when it's been happening for months. Nonetheless, he got up off the bed and left the room quietly, leaving Louis in the bathroom, alone.

It was just a hotel bathroom, but if those walls could talk, they would rat Louis out in a second. Whenever a night like this happened, when he was already in a particularly bad mood and Harry wasn't there to cuddle or sleep with, Louis resorted to the only other thing he knew.

His razor blade.

He tugged off his hoodie and threw it into the corner, burying his head in his hands as he slid down the wall to the ground. Tears pooled in his eyes, spilling over onto his cheeks for what felt like the hundredth time that week. He gently ran his fingers over his forearm, where the scars and cuts were layered.

He knew what he did to himself wasn't good. He knew it was a mental illness and he knew he was seriously fucked up in the head for wanting to do this to himself. But that made him feel even worse about himself.

So he made a slash on his wrist and watched it bleed.

He knew that if Harry ever found out he did this, he would probably never talk to him. He would probably pack up his stuff and move out of the flat to find his own place because he didn't want to live with some fucked up monster. He would tell the boys and then they would hate him too.

So he made another slash on his wrist and watched them bleed.

Harry was straight, not gay. He liked girls, not boys. He liked vagina, not dick. Louis was the opposite. And Louis was in love with Harry. If Harry found that out, he would become completely freaked out by his presence and leave him forever. Then Louis would be left heartbroken and unaware of what to do.

So he made yet another slash on his wrist and watched them bleed.

Harry was so out of his league, and even if he was gay, why would he ever go for a guy like Louis? Louis wasn't fit like Harry. He didn't have shiny beautiful hair like Harry. His lips were thin and his eyes were beady. He had feet that were too small and a stomach that was too big. Harry would never go for a guy like him.

So again, Louis made yet  **another**  slash on his wrist and watched as they bled down his arm. And another, and another, and another. Soon, he had to run his arm under the faucet so he wouldn't make a mess.

It had become routine, was the sad thing. He didn't want to say he self-harmed because of Harry. That wasn't true at all, there were a lot of the reasons he did it.

But right now, all he could think about was Harry. He couldn't get the image of him grinding his sweaty perfect body against some random girl at the club out of his head. Or of him making of with some chick in the bathroom, doing God knows what. He didn't want to believe that he would bring a girl home after what happened tonight, but he knew he would.

He thought of all the times he'd made it so blatantly obvious of his feelings. He thought of all the times Harry had given him hope that maybe he had feelings for him too. But only for reality to come crashing back down on him that no Louis, Harry is straight.

Louis remembered the countless nights he'd cried himself to sleep in Harry's arms, hours after he'd dozed off. Harry would have his arms wrapped around Louis' torso like usual, rubbing it off as casual best friend cuddling when in reality, it was so much more to Louis.

And that was when he passed out.

***

The next morning Louis woke up to loud knocking at the hotel room door and shouting.

"I've been knocking for 20 minutes, Liam. Yes, I called his name, do you think I'm stupid? Yes, I kn-shut up Liam." Harry's voice was loud and clear from the bathroom, and Louis could tell he was on the phone with Liam.

There was more knocking and bumping against the door as Louis struggled to his feet in the bathroom, groggily adjusting to the light.

"Louis, please open up, you're scaring me." Louis shuffled to the corner of the bathroom and grabbed his hoodie, examining his wrist before sliding it back on, cringing slightly when the fabric rubbed against his recent wounds.

"Coming." Louis grumbled as he wandered over to the door, checking the alarm clock on the bedside table reading 10:36.  _When had I passed out?_

He rubbed his eyes and opened the door, heart picking up when he saw a worried and disheveled Harry standing before him.

"Oh thank God, you're okay. I thought something had happened to you! Why haven't you been answering me?" Harry urgently wrapped his arms around Louis, embracing him deeply. Louis sighed and sank into his touch, breathing in the scent he'd come to know as solely  _Harry_.

"I'm sorry. I was in the bathroom." Harry pulled away and brushed some hair out of Louis' eye. Louis didn't feel butterflies in his stomach.

"For 20 minutes?"

"I was kind of, uh, asleep.." he turned and walked back into the room, Harry following behind him.

"You fell asleep in the bathroom?" Louis' heart sped up, realizing how bad that sounded.

"Uh, yeah. I felt sick last night and I guess I just kinda passed out.."

"Is that why you were in such a bad mood? Lou, if you didn't feel good you should've told me, I would've stayed back with you." Louis sat down on the bed, relieved to be off the cold tile floor and back onto a mattress.

"How were the girls?" Harry looked up at him with furrowed brows and a hard expression.

"They were fine, I guess.." Louis swallowed hard and dug his nails into his forearm. Harry sat down next to him and put his hand on his thigh gently.

"That's good." Louis didn't like feeling awkward around Harry. They're best friends, after all. You aren't supposed to feel awkward around your best friend. He looked down at Harry's hand on his thigh and sighed, placing his hand over it.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you last night." Louis admitted, finally looking up to meet Harry's eyes, trying not to get lost in them.

"That's okay, you weren't feeling well. I'd be in a bad mood too. I'm sorry I didn't stay and take care of you. Wanna watch a movie tonight?" Louis smiled fondly and nodded happily.

They got up off the bed and Harry opened his arms for another hug, to which Louis compliantly obliged, falling into his hold again. It was times like this he wished could last forever.

***

The rest of the day was busy. They had another concert and meet and greet and on the way home they got a flat tire, which added an extra hour and a half to the venture back to the hotel. Louis just wanted his movie night with Harry to start.

As soon as they got back to the hotel, Louis pranced out of the van and up the stairs to their room with Harry following closely behind, laughing at the small boy who was so eagerly skipping down the hallway.

Once inside, they picked a movie off the shitty selection they found On Demand, choosing The Vow because Harry has a soft spot for sappy romance movies. They got cuddled up under the blankets and started to watch the movie, Louis giddily smiling the whole way through.

About 45 minutes in, Harry's phone rang in his pocket. He released his grip around Louis' torso to reach into his pocket to get it and smiled when he looked at the caller ID.

"This will just take a second, I promise." Harry said, getting up off the bed, pausing the movie as he got up.

Louis frowned. Something told him it wasn't Anne or Gemma on the phone.

"Who is it?" he asked nervously.

"Sarah, the girl from the club last night." Louis felt his heart drop into his stomach. He thought he might be sick.

Harry usually just went out to the club, brought a girl home, did whatever he did with them, and never spoke to them or of them again. Usually.

So why was this girl calling him?  _No, Louis, you have no right to be jealous. He's your best friend, he's allowed to talk to whoever he wants._

"I'll be right back." Louis said quietly as he got up and hurried toward the bathroom, feeling tears form in his eyes. He locked the door behind him and began to cry.

_You're so stupid. Why the fuck are you crying about him being on some chick? He's your best friend, would you grow a pair and get over it already?_

Louis looked at himself in the mirror and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. His eyes were now puffy and red, swollen from the pressure he'd put on them. He felt the undeniable urge to cut, right then and there, but he knew Harry was a mere 20 feet away and that was risky enough.

He stripped himself of the long sleeved shirt he'd been wearing and stared at himself in the mirror, pinching his sides and shutting his eyes firmly.

_You're disgusting. Harry will never love you. You're just a stupid little queer._

_Shut up, shut up, shut up._  Louis begged the voices to stop, but they wouldn't. He reached into his toiletry bag with shaking hands, hating himself the whole time, and grabbed his razor blade.

The image of Harry and  _Sarah_  came back into his mind and he began to feel sick to his stomach. Why did he have to fall for his best friend? Why did this have to be so hard?

He took the razor blade and dragged it down against his forearm over where old scars had been healing. He bit down on his lip to keep from crying out. Blood began rushing down his arm and he quickly turned on the water to wash it off. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Lou? You alright in there?"  _Shit. How long have I been in here?_

"Yeah, just a sec!" Louis grabbed some toilet paper and wadded it up, pressing it down firmly against his bleeding wrist, hoping it would stop.

"Shit shit shit shit." Louis whispered to himself, watching as the blood flow slowed down. He splashed some cold water over his face and took a deep breath, pulling his shirt back over his head, casually walking out of the bathroom.

He felt guilty as hell, but at least he was safe now. The room was still dark and Harry was already back in bed.

"You sure you're okay?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow. Louis nodded as he settled back into bed, wrapping Harry's arms back around him like a blanket.

It had only been a few minutes when Louis realized there was a problem. His shirt sleeve was wet, and it wasn't water. He felt his heart speed up again and he squirmed uncomfortably in Harry's arms, making Harry look over at him with a puzzled expression.

"I uh, I have to get up." Louis was trying desperately to get out of Harry's arms, but he wouldn't let go.

"No, c'mon it's movie night."

"I have to go to the bathroom." Louis tried again.  _Why the hell did I choose to wear a white long sleeved shirt? Am I that fucking stupid?_

"You just went. Lay down." Harry smiled sleepily at him and Louis could feel the blood spreading on his sleeve. Harry readjusted his grip on Louis, accidentally brushing a hand against Louis' left arm.

He paused, then sat up abruptly. He reached over to the bedside table to turn the lamp on and Louis tried to hide his arm behind him, feeling his anxiety pick up with every passing second.

_No, this can't be happening. This can't be happening._

"Your sleeve is wet, Lou." Harry turned back toward him, eyes worried for what seemed like the billionth time that day.  _Why is he all of a sudden so fucking worried about me all the time?_

"Oh would you look at that, I guess it is. I'll go change my shirt." he rambled nervously, flinging himself off the bed and over to his bag, desperately searching for a different shirt with equally as long sleeves.

He didn't hear him come up behind him, he didn't even notice his presence until it was too late. Harry placed a hand on his arm and laid his head against his shoulder

"Is that..is that blood?" Louis let out a choked cry and pushed him off of him, turning and running toward the bathroom, locking the door behind him and collapsing onto the floor.

_Look what you've done. You've ruined everything. He thinks you're fucked up in the head now. He's never gonna speak to you again. Be prepared for an empty room when you leave._

There was a knock on the door.

"Lou?" he buried his head in his knees and cried, ignoring the small voice coming from right outside the door.

He couldn't believe the secret he'd been keeping from everyone for almost a year had just been ruined in less than 5 minutes. It felt like he was in a state of shock; like it hadn't actually happened.

"Louis, please talk to me."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm so sorry. I know you're never going to want to see me again, so you can go. It's okay." he said between gasps and cries. But it wasn't okay.

Because to Louis, a life without Harry wasn't a life at all. Life without Harry was hell on Earth. He didn't even want to imagine what it was going to be like tomorrow; knowing that he would most likely tell the boys, and then everyone would hate him.

Surely they'd kick him out of the band. Not like he actually mattered in the band anyway. Those four boys are Louis' entire world and he didn't know what he would do without them. Louis shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts from his head, but they wouldn't leave.

"Leave? Why the hell would I leave? Please, Louis, I'm begging you, just open the door. I just want to talk to you." Louis shook his head again, but realizing that Harry couldn't see him do that, he spoke up again, his voice sounding much more broken than he'd hoped it would.

"No, please no. Please don't yell at me. I'm sorry Harry, I'm so so so sorry." he was rambling apologies left and right like he always did when he became anxiously upset.

"I'm not going to yell at you, I love you. You don't need to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong. I just want to know why." Louis looked up at the ceiling weakly, tears still streaming down his face.  _No you don't. Not like I need you to._

"I can't explain it, I'm sorry. I can't tell you."

"But we're best friends..you can tell me anything, Lou." Louis swallowed hard, looking over at the bloody fabric clutched to his arm. 

"Stop saying that." Louis hated that.

_Best friends. That's all you'll ever be._

"But we are best friends. Can you please unlock the door?" Louis let out a bitter laugh, sounding more like a choked sob than a laugh.  _If I'm losing him, might as well be honest._

"Don't you see? I thought I made it so obvious. Stop saying we're best friends. Because I.." he paused and swallowed.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too Lou." Louis began to cry again.

"Shut up, would you?! I don't mean best friend love or bandmate love or family love. I'm in love with you, Harry! I'm so fucking in love with you it hurts and you always bring home these girls and just fuck them senseless and it drives me absolutely insane because I have so much fucking love for you and you just think I mean best friends and God, I just-"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"How the hell was I supposed to do that? Did you want me to just come up to you during soundcheck and be like 'oh yeah by the way I kinda fell in love with you sometime between X Factor and now ha'? I was terrified!"

"Louis, open the door." Harry sounded angry and that wasn't what he was expecting or hoping.

"No." 

"For God's sake Louis, open the damn door!" Louis sniffled and got up, using the sink for leverage. He opened the door and was met with a teary eyed Harry with messy hair and a sweaty shirt.

"You shouldn't have been scared to tell me." Harry looked down at Louis, who was now holding his arms across his chest tightly, trying to hide his stained sleeve from sight.

"And why is that?"

"Because I love you too, Louis." Harry cupped Louis' jaw and wiped a tear from his cheek with his spare hand before leaning in and kissing him softly.

_Wait, is this really happening? You're not dreaming, are you? No, this is definitely happening. Oh my God, Harry just said he loves you too. Harry kissed you. Oh my God._

Harry pulled away from Louis and looked down at his sleeve with sad eyes.

"Will you please let me see?" Louis looked down at the floor and shook his head, mumbling a quiet 'no.'

"Lou. Please, just show me. If you don't want me to touch them, I won't." Louis sighed and rolled his sleeve up, exposing the multiple layers and lines of cuts, including the recent ones from last night and just a few minutes ago.

Harry took a sharp intake of breath and looked up at Louis sadly. He gently ran a finger over one of the scars, Louis shuddering at the touch.

"I made you do this to yourself?" Louis looked up and saw tears in his eyes again. He didn't want this boy to think he was the reason he destroyed himself. He didn't want to hurt Harry.

"No, no, no. I just, I, uh-you.." he was at a loss for words. He couldn't think of any other excuse.

"I'm so sorry I did this to you, Lou."

"Don't blame yourself, please. It's my own fault, not yours." Harry shook his head and kissed him gently again.

"Do you wanna change your shirt?" Louis nodded, but went over to this sink first to wash off his stained arm.

He realized that his sleeve wasn't going up enough for him to wash him arm off, and that he would have to take off his shirt.

_He's gonna see your fat stomach and throw up. You're disgusting, don't you dare take your shirt off._

"You okay?" Harry rubbed Louis' back slowly.

"I have to, I have to uh, take my shirt off.." Harry smiled.

"I know, I said you have to change your shirt, that's one's all stained."  _Harry doesn't get it, he doesn't know how disgusting you are._

"I don't want you to see me without a shirt on.." he mumbled quietly. Harry immediately frowned.

"I've seen you shirtless plenty of times, what's wrong with being shirtless? Here, I'll take mine off too." before Louis could protest, Harry was pulling his shirt up and over his head, exposing all of his beauty.

His pale skin contrasting with the dark ink of his tattoos, his sculpted abs and tights pecks, his strong arms and his wonderful wonderful collarbones.

Louis felt like a pompous beast.

"Now I really don't want to." he wrapped his arms around his stomach and sat down on the toilet with it's lid down. Harry walked over and knelt next to him, rubbing his knee.

"Louis, you're absolutely beautiful, you know that, right?" Louis looked up so fast he swore he gave himself whiplash.

Nobody had ever called Louis beautiful before.

Sure, maybe some fans had shouted it at him, along with cute or sexy, or something else. But those were his fans, and they just said that because they loved him.

"No I'm not." Harry tilted his chin up from where he had begun to stare at the ground.

"Hey, look at me. You are. You really really are." Harry tugged on his hand and pulled him up off the seat, urging him to take off his shirt once again.

He sighed heavily and slipped it up over his head, looking back down to the floor when he saw Harry gawking at him. He tried his best to cover up the bulbous fat on his stomach, shamefully wrapping his arms around his sides.

"Don't make me sing at you." Harry said with a cheesy smile. Louis couldn't help but smile back, but he kept his arms on his sides. Harry came up behind him and kissed him on both cheeks, then his forehead, moving down to his nose, and finally his lips.

"You're insecure..don't know what for." he sang quietly, pressing kisses all over him. Louis felt his breath hitch when Harry reached his neck.

"When you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell. You don't know, you don't know you're beautiful." Louis smiled to himself and Harry tilted his chin upward again, meeting his gaze.

Louis still felt like he was in shock. Harry is so beautiful, in every way a person can be beautiful. His big heart is beautiful, his body is beautiful, his hair is beautiful, his voice and his laugh are beautiful, and Louis can't believe that he actually  _loves_  him.

"It's true, you know." Harry said, smiling before kissing him again with nothing but a gentle touch. He pulled away and kissed his forehead before taking Louis' arm and turning on the water to run over it. He grabbed some paper towel and dabbed it softly, soaking up the dried blood.

When his arm was clean, Harry took Louis' small hand and lead him back to the bedroom where Louis finally changed into a different shirt. Harry gave him the black v-neck he'd been wearing and Harry grabbed a tank top to put on instead.

Louis slipped it over his head and sighed happily, inhaling the wonderful scent that lingered from Harry's skin. It was a sweet yet manly smell, and Louis just wanted to soak in it.

"Harry?" Louis twiddled his fingers in his lap and watched as the older boy flipped through the channels on the tv, looking for something new to watch.

"Yeah?" he turned and faced Louis, locking eyes with him.

Green met blue.

"If you, uh..if you love me, why did you bring all those girls home?" Harry laughed and Louis cocked his head to the side in confusion. Harry crawled on the bed over to Louis and took him into his arms, kissing his head.

"Honestly? That wasn't me." Louis looked over at him, bewilderment written all over his face.

"I'd bring them home, but I'd send Niall in there with them. I'd go hang out with Liam or Lou and Tom. 's not like they really care who it is they're fucking, we're all in a band anyway." Louis laughed and let out a heavy sigh, remembering all the times he cried because of the obscene noises he heard, assuming they were Harry.

"Then where'd you go yesterday? Why didn't you just stay home?"

"Well I had to act like I was actually going to the club. I drove Zayn and then I just kind of walked around for a while until he called me and needed a ride back." he let himself relax in Harry's arms, closing his eyes and trying to find a peaceful place in his mind.

"Can you promise me something, Lou?" Louis nodded and leaned into Harry's touch.

"Please at least try to stop, for me. I'll be here and I'll help you through it, I swear. Whatever it takes, I'll do it. I just don't want you to be punishing yourself."

Louis stopped and thought back to the past year, all the times he'd done this, so discreetly and silently in the bathroom. He remembered how much better he would feel after he did it, how it took a weight off his chest. It had become such a routine for him, making him feel so safe. He didn't know if he could let that go.

"I..uh.." Harry took Louis' hands and sat up, looking down at him.

"Please, Lou. I know it's gonna be hard, I'm not saying it won't be. I just want you to try." Harry looked at him with desperate eyes, and he could see the sadness in them.

He was begging, pleading for Louis to do this for him. But what if he relapsed? Would Harry hate him? What if he screwed up again? What even was he to Harry now? There were so many questions running through his head, but as he looked into those sea green eyes that looked so hopeful, he couldn't help as he involuntarily nodded.

Harry let out a sigh of relief and kissed Louis, more desperately now. It was almost like a silent thank you, like a sign of hope that he would try. 

A promise sealed with a kiss.

Harry promised not to tell the boys until Louis felt comfortable enough to tell them himself. Louis then explained why he'd actually fallen asleep in the bathroom, and after Harry kissed away all of his tears again, he fell into a peaceful sleep.

Harry lay there, kissing Louis' head and holding his hand, stroking his hair as he snored quietly. He was so angry with himself for not noticing sooner, and even though Louis had told him not to blame himself, he couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if he noticed earlier.

Louis dreamed of  _HarryHarryHarry_ , and slept for 5 hours to catch up on all the sleep he'd lost recently, all the while cuddled comfortably in Harry's arms.

Harry wasn't going to let Louis slip away from him, not after all they'd been through. He was going to make it his number one priority to fix him. The first thing he did when Louis nuzzled his face against Harry's neck when he woke up was ask him to be his boyfriend. And guess what?

He said yes.


End file.
